


Recuérdame

by Meraki_Viajera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Coco (2017), M/M, Post-Canon, Song Lyrics, Tatooine Slave Culture (Star Wars), lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraki_Viajera/pseuds/Meraki_Viajera
Summary: Know that I'm with youThe only way that I can beUntil you're in my arms againRemember me--3+ 1: Two times parents sang a lullaby + two times Cobb Vanth sang
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51
Collections: DinCobb Valentine's Bingo 2021





	Recuérdame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michaelfalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelfalls/gifts), [Hello_Th3r33](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hello_Th3r33).



> I am going straight to angst jail for this one, but hey, two more Bingo squares. 
> 
> Din returns to Mos Pelgo Post season 2 + Help with an Injury (Emotional pain is a type of injury, yeah?)

Cobb yawned, stretching his arms out wide. His mom gave the word to get ready for bed. He rubbed at his eyes grumbling about not being sleepy. His dad only smiled, scooping him up in his arms while his mom watched from the other side of the room. They had spent the day playing inside with sticks and sand. For once, dinner had been a large portion of his favorite bantha burger. Between bites, he’d stuck it out to both his parents. They had only shaken their heads and told him they weren’t hungry. His stomach had grumbled happily at the announcement and now ached from a new feeling. His parents had then tried to explain something called _eating too much_ . His eyes had grown large and his mouth dropped at such a suggestion. There was definitely no such thing as _eating too much_ . He only hoped he’d get the chance to feel it again soon.  
  
If only he’d known then what was to come.  
  
Outside, his mom had set their nicest blanket on the ground. They all sat down and cuddled together. Cobb laid his head on his mom’s knee, holding onto a few of his dad’s fingers with his hand. His mom played with his hair as they huddled together. In between little brushes, she whispered again and again. “We love you.”  
  
“I know mama. I love you too,” he sighed annoyed. He stood up to stretch his arms out wide. “This much.” Only then did he see the frowns both of his parents wore. Cobb threw one arm around both of them, trying to pull them all into a hug. “Don’t be sad.”  
  
“Oh sweet boy,” his mom whispered, rubbing a hand on his back. “Sometimes it’s okay to be sad.”  
  
He twisted his head as he looked at her. Something wasn’t right. His parents never looked sad before. “But _why_ are you sad? We played all day! I had a huuuuge burger.”  
  
This time, his dad sat him down on his lap. “Things are changing Cobb.”  
  
Cobb squeezed his dad’s hand tightly. “Because of those guys who came to town?” There had always been lots of people traveling through. They came and went, sometimes taking others with them. Cobb tried asking about it, but his parents only ever told him to mind his manners. He had kept quiet when they brought big boxes and scary ships with them the last time. But he’d seen them and they’d followed him when he went to bed.  
  
“Yes, because of them. There are some bad people in this world, Cobb. But you’re going to grow big and strong and be one of the good ones.”  
  
“Just like you and mama.”  
  
“Yes,” his mother said, lifting his hand to kiss it. “Our smart boy. Our brave boy.”  
  
“Why do I have to be brave?”  
  
“Bad people might try to hurt you. But you’re strong, Cobb. So, so strong..” His father rocked him in his arms as his mother spoke. It was all too big for him to understand, but it felt important. He tried to listen. He had no cuts and bruises to make him cry. But his mother’s fingers brushed away little tears from the corners of his eyes. His hands folded into fists, wanting to scream.  
  
“Mama, I don’t wanna be strong and I don’t wanna be brave.”  
  
“You see those stars?” Following his dad’s finger, Cobb looked at a handful of the lights up in the sky.  
  
“Yes, dada.”  
  
“They’ll follow you wherever you go, son. Just like us. They’ll help you be brave. The suns will help you be strong.”  
  
He squirmed, trying to stand up. When his dad only held tighter, Cobb started to kick his feet. “ _Why?!_ ”  
  
“Cobb, darlin’, stop kicking dada,” his mom asked. He turned his head just enough to see her crying too. He stopped, reaching out to her too.  
  
With both his parents’ arms around him, Cobb stopped crying. He somehow knew now was a bad time. Maybe if he was good enough, his parents would be happy again. Instead, he tugged on his mom’s sleeve. “Will you sing to me?”  
  
“Of course, my baby.”  
  
“Dada too?”  
  
“Okay,” his dad laughed softly. “Just this once.”  
  
_Know that I'm with you_ _  
_ _The only way that I can be_ _  
_ _Until you're in my arms again_ _  
_ _Remember me_ _  
_ _  
  
_

It was the eve of his eighteenth birthday, the cusp of manhood. All it meant was first thing in the morning, a trader cart would pull into town. Shackles perfectly fitted for his wrists and ankles would be popped into place. From there, he’d be carted off and sent away to one of the mines with the other adults. Mocking vows would insinuate he’d be back to less grueling work after he completed the three-year sentence. Such declarations never came true. If the backbreaking work didn’t kill those who left before him, illness did.  
  
Cobb sat upright in bed with his arms wrapped around his worn pillow. Fear clawed at him, trying to sink its razor-sharp nails deep. Haunting murmurs burned his ears. A knot in his throat constricted his breaths. Sweat dripped down his brow as tears built in his eyes. It saved his captors the trouble if he finally broke his own resilience first. For years, they’d tried. He was always obedient enough to survive the environment. But when it came time to defend one of the younger kids, Cobb had thrown fists. When brazen opinions solidified, he never kept them to himself. He’d molded himself into a force to be reckoned with. Plots formed in his head through the years. Someday, if he survived that long, he’d fight for a free Tatooine.  
  
So, he swallowed the tears and listened to the wind howling outside. Apart from the brewing storm, snores filled the room. Few hours were granted for sleep and he’d need them for the pending journey. Dropping the pillow down at the end of his bed, Cobb stretched his legs. His feet dangled off the other end. In a moment, he’d tuck his knees closer to his chest so his body fit on the bed. He groaned when his knees popped while flexing his feet. Unwinding kept his body from aging too quickly, but he didn’t care for it.  
  
“Cobb?” A sheepish voice called for him in the dark. Only a moment later, he saw the bunk above his shift. Landon moved his head over the railing, grubby hands holding on to ensure he didn’t fall. “Cobb— are you awake?”  
  
“Yeah, kiddo. But you really need to get some sleep.”  
  
“I— I know,” he blubbered.  
  
_Nightmares again_ . It wasn’t the first time and Cobb knew more would come. Another truth caused spikes to jab at Cobb’s heart. _This will be the last time I can do anything._ Part of leaving meant abandoning all the younger kids at the camp. The harsh nature of their lives meant adjusting quickly by forgoing their innocence. Sometimes, he and the other teenagers did their best to make the transition easier. Hearty laughs from the slavers always reminded them it was never enough.  
  
Still, he’d always kept trying.  
  
Landon’s legs already dangled over the ladder leading to his bed. Like every other instance before, Cobb reached his arm up and the boy latched onto him. Nestled in his arms, cries drowned in the curve of his neck. Cobb cooed, trying to console the child before anyone else woke up. The patrol slavers normally stationed outside had most likely taken refuge inside somewhere, but no one else needed to lose out on sleep.  
  
“I gotcha. It’s gonna be alright.” Cobb bounced in place as one arm secured around the boy. Softly, he hushed the harder cries.  
  
“But— but— you’re leaving tomorrow.”  
  
Landon’s hiccups were joined by the sound of snot being snorted back into his nose. Quickly, he tore a piece of fabric from his pillow. Blotchy skin and red eyes added more anguish to Cobb’s own pain. They’d never see each other again. He swallowed his own tears, moving them to his bed.  
  
“I am, but I want you to remember me. You’re a good kid and someday good things will come again.”  
  
Landon gripped tighter to his shirt. “What— what are they gonna do to you, Cobb?”  
  
“I’m just goin’ to work with the other grown-ups. Don’t worry about it, little darlin’.”  
  
With time, Landon’s sobs finally died in his throat. He never released his grip on Cobb as sniffles took the place of harder tears. Little hands held the sides of Cobb’s face, big eyes filled with worried. “Are you gonna be okay?”  
  
“Course I am, Kid. Maybe I’ll even see you again.” His thumb wiped away the last stream of tears before he tucked Landon’s head under his chin. “But if I don’t, I got a little gift for you. It’s only yours.”  
  
Tomorrow, the sun was bringing things he couldn’t quite anticipate. When he was taken away, the song was a parting gift from his parents to him. It seemed only appropriate to do the same with Landon now.  
  
“Just— just for _me_ ?”  
  
“Yup,” he promised. “Our little secret.”  
  
For the first time, Cobb sang the same lyrics his parents had all those years ago.  
  
_Remember me_ _  
_ _Though I have to say goodbye_ _  
_ _Remember me_ _  
_ _Don't let it make you cry_ _  
_ _  
  
_

Waiting was always easier when he knew things would inevitably happen. He had waited for his freedom. Always biding his time, he knew his moment to fight back would inevitably come. The more years that ticked by, the deeper his determination grew. Much like the limited vegetation of Tatooine, it had clung to every dewdrop and momentary refuge. When things were at their worse, the fight burning inside him had reminded him of his unshakeable need to help Mos Pelgo. The discovery of the armor was the lucky break he’d waited for. Armed and dangerous, he’d strolled back into town looking for a fight. At long last, they were free. With that story of his life, he’d known the time would come. The ending to his tale was carved in stones before its beginning.  
  
Now, waiting came with an element of ridiculousness. With his arms crossed over his chest, back leaned against the post outside his house, Cobb kept his eye on the sky. It dangerously bordered on becoming a habit, since this was the _third_ time this week.  
  
It had started small. First, he had been caught staring up at the sky until Jo came and poked him in the side. With soft wrinkles around her eyes, she’d tenderly patted him on the arm after gaining his attention. He had shaken the rest of the daze there and then. Only a few days later, as he’d listened to the crackle of the fire, did his thoughts lull off again. When shivers had crept up his spine, the trance broke once more. He had no recollection of when the fire died. With a hand pulling his hair, he had gotten up and thrown himself into bed. Sleep had evaded him and the moments only got worse from there.  
  
Whispers from folks in town made his ears burn. In the weeks following the defeat of the krayt dragon, daily excitement had crashed through sandy floors. Without something else to talk about, people started to take note of his behavior. A little friendly gossip was far from the worst he’d ever had to endure. Problem was, he hadn’t been quite sure what he was searching for. The sky over Mos Pelgo rarely saw any action. Mos Eisley was more secured and people tended to travel by speeder from there. Watching the sky was a fruitless pastime in the making.  
  
As he’d made his way through the market, the answer had found its way to him. Stalls were set up with most of the town walking down the middle. His eye had caught Jo tucked between two of the houses. Unexpectedly hushed tones kept the conversation from him, but a heavy stone had sunk in the pit of his stomach. He slowly crept over, taking observations as he walked. As she spoke, she had waved her arms in the air as if she meant to emphasize a point. It took only a moment longer to recognize Issa-Or in front of her. He had missed the end of Jo’s last sentence, but a second stone had joined the first.  
  
They were talking about him and he was going to figure out why.  
  
“You know, he’s goin’ to go blind watchin’ the sun all day. Someone ought to say somethin’.”  
  
Jo had swatted at Issa-Or before putting a pointed finger in the twi’lek’s face. “I swear, he doesn’t need you buttin’ in. Keep your opinions to yourself.”  
  
“I’m only concerned about him. He’s never been like this before.”  
  
That had finally been the push that made him round the corner. Jo’s face flushed while Issa only grinned at him, her hands firmly squared on her hips. He’d drawn his brows together and frowned. “Didn’t mean to interrupt. Feel free to continue.”  
  
“It’s nothin’,” Jo’d replied shuffling her feet.  
  
“Now, no need to lie.”  
  
“We’ve just all noticed… your staring. Nobody’s really sure you even know you’re doing it,” Jo replied. The feeling of circles being rubbed into his shoulder had slowed the full impact of her words. He had twisted his head, sucking on his bottom lip between his teeth.  
  
None of it meant anything deep, he decided. Hearing them talking about him was the only explanation for the agitation building between his shoulders and the way he placed one foot in front of the other as though he intended to run. With a wave of his hand, he’d summoned his best charismatic smile. “Just watching for trouble.” 

“Cobb.” The condescendingly sweet shift of Issa’s tone had made pain twinge behind his eyes, gritted teeth quickly making his jaw ache. This time, Jo hadn’t even attempted to stop her. “You really don’t know?”  
  
“If you aren’t going to enlighten me, I suggest you keep your mouth shut.”  
  
This time, Jo had secured her hand around his face. Her thumb had rubbed gently against his jaw, sweet eyes clearly trying not to spook him. “We know you’re looking for the Mandalorian.” Though her voice had barely been above a whisper, something cold had frozen him in his place. It was as though he had found himself standing with his arms wide open under a rainy sky. The cleansing words had washed over him like a gift, a blessed break from the infuriating confusion trapped inside his head.  
  
He’d never pegged himself the type. The bond forged between them defied all reason. Especially since it came on so quickly. Any hint of vulnerability had been buried in the dunes some time ago. But some strange pull dragged his thoughts back to Mando. Shoved deep but poorly covered had been his searching of the sky. He hadn’t known what he was looking for simply because he didn’t know the ship. All the same, the unexplored, astonishing chains binding them together had implanted a promise.  
  
He’d know any sign of Mando’s whenever he saw it again.  
  
So every so often, he watched for a short time. With no guarantee, he stopped wondering just how many other people took note of it. Didn’t care anyway, if he were honest. Hopeless romantics and all that. Life was one fleeting day after the next. Part of his love blossoming for Mando meant waiting, and well, life had skilled him with a fair amount of patience when something was worth it.  
  
All too much like the twin suns of Tatooine, they’d simply worked together in a way Cobb had never known. So, despite the way his eyes dried and burned from looking at the sky too long, he kept his gaze for just a moment longer. As he walked inside to use the ‘fresher, he hummed the words left unsung for far too long.  
_For even if you’re far away I hold you in my heart_ _  
_ _I sing a secret song to you, each night we are apart_ _  
_ _Remember me_ _  
_ _Though you have to travel far_

_  
_ _  
_ Life with Din wasn’t exactly what Cobb expected. He’d tried to keep his expectations minimal, never knowing when the hopes for a reunion had the potential to come true. Almost six months to the date, not that he had been counting, he found Din waiting for him inside the cantina yet again. Unlike the darker tension of their first meeting, this one was solemn from the very beginning. It had only taken Cobb a moment to realize the Kid wasn’t present. He learned quickly the mission was a success—Grogu was reunited with his people and whisked across the galaxy to train once again. For someone so stoic in their first meeting, Cobb recognized the chipped pieces poorly pasted back together. He’d seen it far too many times in his lifetime. Even worse was the fact this goodbye was held together with bittersweet promises. The taste of such things soured Cobb’s mouth when it wasn’t even his to mourn. How Din managed to get out of bed every day astonished him. 

He never brought it up himself. Din avoided the subject, except for nights the weight of his loss crushed his resilience. Layers of beskar were laid upon Cobb’s dresser and a place was prepared for Din in his bed. The first few nights, Cobb laid on his back looking at the ceiling. He dared not cross the invisible line between them. Every morning, he’d woken up with the pressure of Din’s arm over his stomach. After the third time, Cobb stopped putting up the barrier and fell asleep holding him. 

After a few weeks passed, Din broke down on his poor excuse for a sofa. For the first time, real details of the Jedi’s arrangement were quietly shared. He could speak to the Kid, on occasion. When training was further along and Grogu’s attachment no longer a danger, Din might even be allowed to see him again. If not for guilt keeping him glued to his seat, Cobb may have thrown himself onto the nearest ship to bring Grogu home.  
  
Ripping children away from their parents didn’t settle well with him. Not with his experiences. Certainly, the binds connecting Din and Grogu were stronger than whatever forces might try and manipulate them. He swallowed every rebuttal, knowing it would do nothing to alleviate Din’s grief. He told himself he trusted Din’s judgment and tried to believe Grogu knew what he ought to be doing, despite being so young.  
  
So as Din slowly drifted to sleep, Cobb weaved his fingers gently through his hair. For a lifetime spent under a helmet, they were silky and soft. He spiraled a few before combing others. Touch was a far better ally than sight— if he never saw Mando’s face, these little moments were beyond enough. Cobb pressed a kiss to Din’s temple, shifting him up in his arms. 

“I think you’re asleep, darlin’— but maybe singin’ to you will still help somehow.” He tucked Din’s head under his chin, rubbing soothing circles up his arm. “My parents sang this song to me. I don’t sing it apart from the rare occasion.” With a fond smile, he added another admission. “Sang it about you once.”  
  
Singing to Din in his sleep quickly became another habit. For years, keeping the song locked up seemed the only option. The words always brought tears to his eyes and he’d refused to give the slavers more ammunition against him. Comforting the younger children with it was reserved for special occasions when nothing else worked. Applying it to Din had left his face flushed from teasing beats of his heart. But trying to comfort Din with it was like finding the perfect key. Every time he slid it into the lock, Din slowed down his tossing and turning. The following mornings, he woke up looking more refreshed. Cobb didn’t know the first thing about dreams, but a part of him hoped at least some of the song bled into Din’s subconscious.  
  
A few weeks later, Cobb excused himself to the market. The heavy bags under Din’s eyes and the hunch of his back highlighted just how shitty the man had slept. With the few necessary items picked up, Cobb made his way home. Slim pickings at tonight’s market meant he’d have to be creative with dinner, but the few spices in his kitchen would help his efforts.  
  
The lights in the main room were off when he opened the door. “Din?” He called out, only to be met with silence.  
  
Cobb dropped off the bag on the table before making his way down the hall. A small crack of his door allowed a blue light to bleed through. Only the little womp rat could be on the other end of the holo call. Confirmation came in the form of happy coos and Cobb readily turned around. Food needed to be prepared and the least he could offer Din was a bit of privacy. His legs froze first when an old familiar tune reached his ears. The thumps of his heart skid to a near stop. Cobb quickly stuffed the surprised gasp back in his throat with the back of his hand.  
_  
_ _Recuérdame_ _  
_ _Te llevo en mi corazón_ _  
_ _Y cerca me tendrás_

All those nights, Din had heard his song. Never once had Cobb stopped to consider whether his assumptions were wrong. Din knew too much of the words for Cobb to believe he had not been awake on some of those nights. The words were different, made up of some language he didn’t recognize, but it was still that same song. He leaned against the wall, hidden by the shadows. Perhaps it was wrong to want to listen. Din might storm out of his house after the call if he learned Cobb stole his participation. Maybe, just maybe, Din would agree this was something the three of them could share. He clung to this hope as he hummed on the other side of the door.  
_  
_ _A solas, yo te cantaré_ _  
_ _Soñando en regresar_ _  
_ _Recuérdame_ _  
_ _  
_ With the blue lights cut, sniffles followed within seconds. No longer able to ignore his instincts, Cobb tapped gently on the door. “You okay in there, partner?” The shallow _no_ threw him into action. With his scarf pulled up over his eyes, Cobb blindly stumbled through the door.  
  
“You can look.” 

Inch by inch, he rolled the thick material down his nose. His eyes remained shut as he softly kicked the door closed behind him. “I don’t have to. I can still get the lights and we can sit in the dark.”  
  
Din latched onto his wrists then, jagged breaths still poorly masking the sobs building in his chest. “ _Cobb_ , you can look.” Without the modifier to give strength to Din’s voice, he was granted permission to the hurt festering at the surface.  
  
This time, Cobb didn’t wait to be told again. One eye fluttered open first, the other following only seconds behind. A lump bobbled in Din’s throat, lip quivering and skin quickly becoming blotchy. None of it held his attention for long. Instead, eyes filled to the brim with tears begged for Cobb to offer solace. Every association with brown being the color of dirt, of gritty sand, fell out of his head. Brown was both solemn and exquisite. Even with mist covering them, the only memory of his first time seeing the Mandalorian’s face would be of his expressive eyes. Despite all the sadness locked away, streaks of something more peaceful were starting to shine through like little stars bursting in the sky.  
  
His heart ached as he finally pulled Din closer. Arms slid under his before Din’s head tucked into the curve of his shoulder. His skin was wet within moments, but it didn’t matter. Permitted to be the solid foundation Din required was among the most worthwhile things he’d ever done and would ever do with his life.  
  
“If I crossed any lines, I’m sorry.”  
  
Cobb pulled away, poorly concealing his confusion. “Whaddya mean?”  
  
“The song. You didn’t know I heard you every night you sang it for me. It just—”  
  
“Felt appropriate for the Kid?” Din answered the question with a single nod of his head. Cobb gently grasped his chin, tilting his head forward. After he gently swept his lips along the middle of Din’s forehead, Cobb added, “I don’t mind sharing it with you.”  
  
Cobb opened the window shade before they settled together in bed. Twinkling stars greeted him. There was a cruel irony to their beauty. So many were already long gone. Yet, their light lingered long after their time. Similarly, some things in life never truly faded away. He still carried the few years with his parents, even if only in the song. Pieces of Din were forged by comparable factors. Grogu, too, was molded by it. But the ugliness of it dimmed as brighter bursts reflected on them. If they kept the love alive, memories of those bonds could last far after their time.


End file.
